


Bright Copper Kettles

by fiendishkitty



Series: My Favorite Things [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean muses about Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Copper Kettles

Sam is annoying. Beyond annoying even. Sam is fucking annoying.

He’s constantly pulling one of his bitch faces and whining about something.

Dean, can we please listen to something besides the best of mullet rock?

Dean, it would be nice to watch something not on Skinemax.

Dean, did you really have to spend thirty minutes in the shower? There wasn’t any hot water left when I got in there.

Dean, why do you have to hit on every girl in every bar we go to?

To be completely honest though, despite how annoying the bitching is, I live for it. Thrive on it even. Because it shows that Sam cares. Shows that he is emotionally invested. So yeah, I kinda love the bitching.

You know what else I love? When he laughs. Whether it’s a sarcastic ‘this is fucked up’ chuckle or a full on pleased as punch belly laugh. It’s awesome because Sammy didn’t laugh for the longest time. After Stanford. After Jess. After dad. After me. 

Anyway… Something else I love is researching with him. He’s like the fucking McGyver of research. I can give him the barest scraps to work with and before you know it, he’s made a demon bomb that you can ride into the next town while it cooks you a cheeseburger. College did him good.

Kissing him is pretty fucking amazing too. That’s new. Started after I came back from hell. Not the first night. It started after Castiel did his big ‘God exists! Angels are real! You have a purpose!’ reveal. I was so shaken up when I got back to the hotel and Sam. When I told him about the angel, he was so disturbed he confessed about Ruby. Then there was hugging. Which somehow became kissing. And there’s been kissing (and then some) ever since.

The thing I love the most, my favorite thing, is sleeping with him. Not the sex, which is amazing, by the way. Just sleeping. Sammy is a cuddler. I fall asleep next to him, his arm over my waist or a leg against my thigh, and wake up covered in Sam. His arms and legs wrapped tight around me. It’s like he’s trying to make sure I can’t leave. Like he’s trying to make sure I know I’m with him and not back there. He keeps away the nightmares while we sleep and kisses me awake every morning.

That’s my favorite.


End file.
